ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Dragon
This article is about the entity in the T.V. show. For the LEGO set, see here. }} The Golden Dragon is a metaphysical creature associated with legendary Spinjitzu masters. He had his most major role in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," where he was summoned by Lloyd when he became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. History Island of Darkness The Golden Dragon is briefly seen when Lloyd unlocks his full potential at the Temple of Light. He summons him to drive off the Stone Army after the other Ninja gain their Elemental Blades. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master As Lloyd had to face the Overlord on his own, he traveled to the top of the Overlord's fortress in order to fight, only to find his enemy had transformed into his original form. Lloyd seemed to be no match, but as the Overlord exhaled a massive cloud of darkness, Lloyd countered by surrounding himself in a green sphere of energy. Lloyd became golden as he gained the title of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and he charged forward and sent the Overlord into the air, summoning the Golden Dragon to fight by his side. Lloyd and the Golden Dragon hit the Overlord with a mass of golden energy and the Overlord circled them, covering the two inside a giant dark orb. Through the darkness, only the Overlord's face was visible, causing Lloyd and the Golden Dragon to fly towards him. The Overlord opened his mouth and attempted to consume them, but Lloyd and the Golden Dragon's combined powers forced their way out of the Overlord's grasp, defeating it in the process. With the natural order restored, the darkness over Ninjago City faded away and Lloyd landed shortly thereafter. After the Golden Dragon lowered himself to ground level, he disappeared into thin air. The Surge Lloyd uses the Golden Dragon again to travel to New Ninjago City to help aid the Ninja. He then later summons him again to help him escape from the city which had fallen under the Overlord's control. Blackout During Lloyd's training to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, he tries to make a bridge, but can't. So he decides to summon his Golden Dragon and uses him to create a golden bridge to the other side. Endings When Lloyd met the First Spinjitzu Master, he also found out that he was with the Golden Dragon. Appearances Trivia *Presumably, after the Golden Power was lost, leaving Lloyd with his innate Energy powers instead, the Golden Dragon was similarly "downgraded" to the Elemental Energy Dragon. **However, this does not mean the Golden Dragon had vanished, as the First Spinjitzu Master remains able to summon and control it, keeping it with him in his afterlife. *The design of the Golden Dragon is different than when it first appeared in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master"; it is unknown if the other Elemental Dragons have a different designs. Gallery StoryGDragon.png|In Misako's story Unleash the Golden Dragon.png|Unleashing the Golden Dragon MoS27GoldenDragonFliesFromCity.png MoS29Golden.png LegacyGoldenDragon.png|The Golden Dragon, in the post-Season 8 animation style. Gold ninjago.jpg|In Lloyd's flashback, in "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu." CSAMl2wG.jpg 20190105_205659.jpg LloydSeesADragon.png|Lloyd sees a Golden Dragon in his dream. pl:Złoty Smok Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Creatures Category:Creation Category:Dragons Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Golden Power Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Lloyd's Dragons Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rebooted Category:Lloyd's Abilities Category:Ninja Category:2019 Category:The Final Battle Category:2018 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2018 characters Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Lloyd's Vehicles